Nightmare of Reality
by Dark-magic-fire
Summary: A figure stood silhouetted against the large window as the lightning cracked in the background...he had a deranged look in his eyes, as he stood over his prey. A flash of silver, and the blood began to run down the boys side...


Ok, this is what listening to My Bloody Valentine by good charlotte can do when you listen to it too much…(along with the rest of the young and the hopeless, and the chronicles of life and death..)

This may be a songfic in parts…songs used listed at end…and just a warning. Some of these characters may very well be oc. and the **only** paring is kaiba/oc

Disclaimer: i dont own yugioh...nor do i own the songes used here...i only own my oc...

A figure stood silhouetted against the large window as the lightning cracked in the background…he had a deranged look in his eyes, as he stood over his prey. The rain pounding on the windows…he grabbed him by the throat, then threw him down. A flash of silver, and the blood began to run down the boy's side. He could see the blood…his blood running down his back…his vision began to blur…tears fell…. he heard the murder laughing…he slowly gave in to the ebbing darkness that threatened to overtake him, the pain in side too much…even for him. And finally… his suffering was brought to a stop, along with his life. The murderer looked over his fallen form with a contented look…his boots splashed in blood as he walked to the door, out into the rain that matted his blonde hair down. He just walked…home…he rinsed the boys blood from his body…as he picked up the phone. She yawned as she answered…..

"Hello?"

"Kohaku?"

"Joey? Its 4:30 in the morning…"she yawned again….

"Kohaku…" then he was silent

"Joey…if you have something to say, say it, and let me go to bed!"

"Kohaku…i..i love you..and I would kill for you…I did kill for you…" he hung up the phone.

"Joey I…" but there was no answer. She had a foreboding feeling. So she sat up…she needed to see _him,_ it couldn't wait till dawn…_he_ could always make her feel better. She dressed in her usual attire…of a black skirt trimmed in black fishnet, and a strapless red shirt from her collarbone to the middle of her ribcage with black converses over black socks. Her gloves began halfway between her elbows and went to her wrists. The fabric was dull and worn, but its corners were still sharp. A small point intruding onto her palm on the bottom and a point to her knuckles on the top. She wore a long black trench coat, buttoned with one button I the front. She then left. When she reached his house she entered with a spare key…only to find a door ajar. She cautiously entered, only to find his body in a pool of his own blood…she screamed….she ran to his side…she checked his nonexistent pulse…and sat in shock. Until his little brother came running down the stairs. Only to see what no one should ever have to. His big brother, the one who had raised him, who had taken care of him, who had taught him all he knew, and saved him many a time…who was once known as the king of ice….or the man with the cold blue eyes…laying about in a still glistening pool of blood. And kneeling over him with a tear-stained face was _her… _he remembered when he had met her…they hated each other…and that friend of Yugi's…Joey was it…his jealousy didn't help much…Joey liked her…Kohaku…but she…she fell in love with his brother…. and slowly, his brother with her…. and his brothers heart of ice began to melt…he could remember the first sincere smile of his brothers…with her…and he was happy…but now….he was dazed as she walked to his brothers fallen form.

"S-Seto…." In a disbelieving voice was all that was heard.

Tears fell freely, as he looked on…he wondered how…why…they were so happy…they were practically a family…she would have been moving in with them….but….had it really only been a year since she came into their lives…and now…

"m-mokuba…" her voice was weak

"k-kohaku…." He clung to her as if she would die too.

"H-how…why did this happen…" she was beside herself…thoughts of ending it all freely flowing through her mind…"who could have done- …"

"Kohaku.." it was Joey. " It was me…I killed him…because I love you…I want to be with you…

Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight…" he begin to sing softly…but she was consumed by rage, angst, sorrow and despair…she ran at him…

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" her hands at this throat…she was held back by yugi, who told Joey to run…which he did. Her energy spent, she sank to her knees..And cried softly. Yugi left her then…taking mokuba with him.

"Seto…" her pain was filling her, consuming her…eating at her very soul…he was her reason for living..For getting up…for everything…. and no amount of time could ever make this ok…she loved him…she knew she would never love another…but she also realized that killing Joey would do nothing but stain her own hands. She walked shakily to the door, and looked out at the sunrise…it reminded her of him… she left the house running…everything would be ok…if only she could keep running…it was all a dream. She would wake up, and he would be there smiling, that coy smile of his…she ran until she felt she could go no further…as the rain began to fall… she closed her eyes and let the tears fall…the pain of his death felt so real. She pinched herself..Only further proving at the pain that this hellish nightmare was real…she made up her mind. She got shakily to her feet and walked among the living in the rain. Her body still lived..But her soul had died with him…you could see it in her empty glassy eyes. She began to hallucinate as she trudged on through the rain…lyrics and parts of songs now played all around her…

I'm so scared  
Drowning now  
Reaching out  
Holding on to everything I know  
Crying out  
Dying now…

She wanted to just collapse and retreat into her own mind..

I lock myself inside these walls  
'Cause out there I'm always wrong…..

Her blood ran cold as she neared the hell house he had once called a home…she felt nothing anymore…but was yet almost relived the press hadn't got word of this…it would make her job much easier……… she stood over his body now…she felt a serge of sudden power…of warmth, or comfort at the thought of returning to his warm embrace…

Bite my lip and close my eyes  
Take me away to paradise….

Another flash of silver as she sunk down next to him, her blood spilling into his as she lay within his cold embrace…her vision was blurring…but she want scared. She felt nothing, but the hope of seeing him…on the other side. And by the time mokuba returned from school…his life was destroyed. He walked in the door, to find his brothers body still on the floor..And in his cold, dead embrace was the girl he had come to consider a sister…she had been so stricken with grief…that she had taken her own life. He looked over them…he suddenly wanted to do the same…he had no reason for living…until he heard a voice..a soft whisper of a voice….her voice…singing….

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know

And he dropped her knife to the floor with a clatter. Time passed. He had their bodies buried, and moved from the house that held such painful memories. He moved to another country..To America…he bought a big house…and within it built a large laboratory. He was only 14 when he began his research. He attempted to clone the first humans..to reborn his lost family. He didn't start experimentation until he was 16…and his massive yard began to fill with the graves of his failed experiments. Because though life had turned him cold…he was still the same mokuba kaiba on the inside….he was getting closer…he had a neighbor who would do his shopping when she did hers..and he no longer needed school..So he devoted all time to his experiments. His other neighbors never saw him…he never went far from the lab…except for funerals of failures. At 17 he came very close. He made a clone of seto..And it had opened its eyes. Its eyes were blank. But he didn't care! Unfortunitly..It didn't live but a few seconds. And on his 18th birthday. The same age his brother had been when he died..He almost wanted top give up. When he heard a knocking o the door. The only one who ever came near his house was the lady who did his shopping, and she had come yesterday…. he clumsily walked up the stairs, and opened it to the blinding sunlight, only to come face top face with a person from the past. The past that had haunted him for 4 years so far…he looked into the face of yugi motto. The one called "dark yugi" stood before him. Mokuba let him in, and explained his projects. He had no clue why he was so talkative about his projects…but to his surprise..This boy said that where science alone had failed…combined with the magic of old, there was a slight possibility. He went to mokubas latest project, and his eyes, along with his puzzle began to glow as he said an ancient incantation. The clone glowed with an eerie light and slowly opened its eyes, shattering the glass around it, as the liquids it had been suspended in flowed freely. It stood on its feet and simply looked around. It blinked..and spoke…chii? Mokuba looked at it strangely, seto never said that….it repeated it…and suddenly it dawned on him…this clone had no memory of its old life….like the persocom in the story he had read as a child…chobits….he looked at dark yugi. He spoke-

"Teach him, first of now, then of his old life. I assume you are familiar with chobits?" he nodded. "It is similar to that." He turned to go. "And when you create a clone of her…I'll be back." With that he was gone. Mokuba was so glad to have seto back…even if it wasn't the same…but he needed something else to complete his happiness. He asked the neighbor who did his shopping, the one with several kids to watch over him. She was one of the few to actually know what went on in his lab. She agreed. And she taught him well. He was learning like a new child..Like the persocam chii…and mokuba worked relentlessly on her..And after 6 months…he was done…and with the left over material…he created something else. Yugi, known to him now as yami, came after a few more months. And first animated the extra. A small boy with a mop of blue hair opened his eyes, and Noa was back…then yami want on to her…but something went wrong…. instead of its normal green, the vile turned purple…and the body began to twist into a strange shape..It was floating, but a bright white light engulfed it…and seemed to calm what ever had gone wrong…for after that she opened her eyes…just like the others… and behind her…arm dripping with his own blood was the one who had caused the trauma of all this time. He had used the basic principle of alchemic exchange..he had sacrificed something to steady her. But now he was bleeding…

"Joey!" yami called rushing to him.

"why?" mokuba asked

"heh…I know I can never repay you guys for what I did…but I was hoping I could start to repent…" and with that he was taken by yami to a hospital. Yami promised to return, though he did not until mokuba was 21. the others had grown in character and size…but still were not quite the same. But mokubas 21sy birthday was another he wouldn't forget. Yami showed up out of the blue…on just another normal day. But things went downhill from there. When he entered the lab….a purple goo oozed up from the floor…the remnants of the accident…reacting to his magic. And consequently, with Kohaku unstable form..when she touched him…she body was once engulfed on the eerie purple light. Seto…almost unaware, ran at her, noa following. They were all engulfed by the strange light. And mokuba was sure they would all be destroyed…until he heard a familiar melody. He knew he was going insane…he hadn't heard a song by them since….her death….but…

Everythings gonna be alright now  
Everythings gonna be alright  
Get down stay up all night now  
Let's do this one more time  
Everything will be alright alright

It was clear as day….he blinked…a white light? It surrounded her, she got a strange look in her eyes…a look that replaced the normal empty one they held. The white light moved to the other two…and they got similar looks. They turned to him, and he felt himself being pulled into the white light. His body was on fire, his skin melting, his bones crushed to dust, then slowly and painstakingly rebuilt, then he fell to the ground. Hitting his head, knocking him out. But before the blackness consumed him. he though he say yugi helping an injured joey from his lab…but….he passed out. When he next awakened…his outfit…the type he had put on at 14, was many sizes to big for him…he looked at his arms..they were about half the size they should be. He looked at seto..his clothes torn, next to Kohaku, hers in shreds, and noa the better of the 3. they began to stir. He was overjoyed to say the least.

"hey mokie…where are we?" mokie..she hadn't called him that since….

"Kohaku?" his voice was that of a 14 year olds

"hey mokuba…whats he doing here…" setos voice held ice..the ice to had held in life

. He ran and hugged them all. He didn't know how…but now they had their memories..and their personalities of old!

"hey mokuba..why are were here-"

"where is here exactly?"

"lets go home guys…." And thus all 4 of them boarded an airplane bound for home.

"hey seto…."

"yea.."

"there is something I need to tell you…."

"wait till we got home mokie…ok?"

he sighed "ok"

went hey arrived in front of the kaiba mansion, the one that hadn't been used in 7 years…

seto said.."it doesn't look like anyone has been here for-"

"7 years" mokuba finished. He then proceeded to tell them of the past 8 years…

"and that's what happened-" he finished.

"so it wasn't a dream…."

"but, we are all alive now…." They all nodded, and a smile was passed between the 4. life was good. Even after 7 years…….

it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried….

I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those are just a long lost memory of mine  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive…..

Fin.

So, was it ok? Did it make sense? Review please? Please? And I think I'm gonna leave it here. I think I just wanna leave this as a one shot. So, ja'ne

Songogophy (or what ever its called)

My Bloody Valentine

S.O.S.

Longview

Hold on

Waldorfworldwide

Emotionless

(all but Longview from good charlotte…Longview is green day)


End file.
